City Pangea
' ' Pangea''' (all is one) is a settlement located in Earthworld. In all actuality, it is a megacity filled with adventure, crime, and poverty. ' History The city of Pangea was formed when humanity nearly became extinct and was forced to band together to eliminate the terrible virus. The founder of the land did not go by a name but rather Shadow because he wanted to be the shadow of humanity and protect it under all circumstances. The man's origin was Japanese and thus during a joke, he told his followers that Kage meant shadow in his language. And thus the tradition of naming the ruler Kage was born. Despite his extreme kindness and protectiveness, Shadow has his own ideas about how to make sure that humanity thrives and that was to make sure that they would stay together. He formed the concept of the police, the blocks and also designed how Pangea would look. Of course after his passing these traditions would still be in play and only amplified. The people now worship the Kage and any ill talk of him is often met with extreme discipline as not to encourage more people to rebel. The population and thus the crime and poverty rate of Pangea only excelled which causes many people to seek recruitment for more members of the Police. Pangea officials after having gauging how much the walls ment to them ordered them to be removed at all costs, even if it means forcing child soilders to do so. Geography and Climate Pangea is located in the former regional area of the United States territory Montana and part of Washington as well. The settlement is located inside of a forest area surrounded by a large mountain range 11,000 feet above sea level, making it the highest living settlement. Due to how high it is, titans are unable to come up and for the few that do are immediately spotted by the military guards on the walls. With a total area of 147,040 square miles (380,800 km2), Pandora is slightly larger than Japan. The walls of the settlement are not as big as the walls of the human kingdom because of this, which is even more amazing as some of the buildings are taller then titans themselves . In terms of sorrounding territoy, besides the amazing skyline full of mountians and forest, Pandora also sports a massive amount of lakes, streams, ponds, and rivers. Due to the rain shadow effect, some of the mountians of Pandora sport desert like enviorments. Note that the liveable area of pandora is 890,040 square miles, but the sorrounding area (which according to Ray is theirs), is twice as large and protected not only the military, but also hunters. The climate of Pandora is extremely varied and unpredictable temperatures can range from -70 F to over 120 F in days of eachother. Pandora can experience snow, extreme thunderstorms, rain and heatwaves in an instant from the other weather events occurring. Government and Economy Pandora seems to be an Absolute Monarchy with all of the power being held by a figure called the '''Kage' (影 , japanese for shadow). The Kage's word is law. He is the excutive, legslative, and Judicial branch of the government. The way the Kage is selected is a bit complex. Normally it is prefered if the next Kage came from the current's bloodline. But if the Kage is overthrown or killed, the next one can be selected actually by the people based on a popular vote or by simple knowledge. The Kage is not only the most powerful figure when it comes to government, but also personally physically. The Kage is typically the most powerful figure in the entire land and the current Kage is rumored to have slain tens of thousands of lives. Beneth the Kage there is a council of other figures of royalty. The Noble Clans (貴族部族, japanese Kizoku buzoku). These are families who the majority of have or is currently serving in the military. Due to the might of the Kage and how much impact being in the military seems to have, it seems the military is a big part of the respect and herichy of Pandora. The Noble Clans can issue meetings and talks and discussions when problems in the settlenent come up. Of course the Kage's final word is law, but the Noble Clans can always persuade him on matters at hand. Even more so when a Kage is from one of the noble clans. The economy of Pandora like everything else is controled by the Kage. Pandora is known for it's abundances of agriculture, As being the last area for human hope, Pandora has had to produce all of it's needed substances by itself. Money in Pandora is measured in "Coins". Gold coins, silver coins, and bronze coins were the differnt measures with gold have the largets buying power and bronze the least. The Kage themselves is worshiped as a godlike figure. Any ill speak of the Kage is met with severe dicipline. Police As with everything else, the police is also controlled by the Kage. In Pangea to combat the requirement for jobs and to make the assignment of increasing crime and defending threats easier, the Kage decides to create the Police. These people are the soldiers, firemen, police, judge, jury, and executioners of Pangea. They do everything a solider does from defending against outside threats, to being deployed and fighting wars, to having a police job such as enforcing the law and making arrest. The official training for a Police is not really hard at all. Aspiring members will have to take an enlistment exam and score a passing grade. Training will take about two years. During these two years wannabes will learn how to handle various weapons, operating various transportation vehicles, some hand to hand combat skills, and of course torture and integration, survival and they will learn the history and purpose of them. However many oppress and fear the Police due to their obvious signs of corruption and the fact that they are the second most powerful members of Pangea minus the Kage themself. There are currently only about 7,000 Police in Pangea as of "And today." The Uniform of Police consisted of a black flack Jacket with the word "Police" written on the back as well as the isgina filled with knee protectors, fingerless gloves, long sleeved camouflage shirts and pants, brown combat boots, and pockets filled with weapons. Each Police also wears a unique themed mask. This not only serves as head protection but also a built in thermal detector and a gas mask that not only protects you from those but also supplies you oxygen. Each mask is unique and different. The typical equipment for a Police is three hand pistols, and two heavy alterlery firearms, a combat knife, A baton, grenades, flash bombs, tear gas, grapple hooks, tazers, retractable shield, handcuffs, radio transmitters that hook into the users dominant side, and of course clothes are naturally bulletproof. Police are promoted based upon their skills, abilities, and the number of casualties they inflict upon their enemy. A high-ranking Police may have personally slaughtered thousands of enemies throughout his career. The armor and uniform of a Police becomes more complex as the rank increases. As for personnel ranks, they are from weakest to strongest; Acolyte, Marauder, Ranger, Guardian, and Knight. Lieutenant were the second in command to the Squad Captain who themselves answer to the Kage. Not only is the Kage the most powerful politically, but also militarily in the physical sense. Acolyte's are the weakest and are placed this rank after passing the enlistment exam. To become Marauder an acolyte must pass a famous tournament known as the Exams. Rangers gain their rank based on time they have served as a Marauder. Guardian's and Knights are appointed. With Knights being appointed in a popular ceremony full of fame and fun. To become a Leiutandant took great skill, and either by the captain or the Kage themselves. These people are considered the second strongest in their division. In the case of a division captain's death, departure, or other circumstances making him unable to perform their duties, the lieutenant acts as the "substitute captain" until another can be assigned. A captain is the leader of their division and as such are the strongest. Captains are generally the most respected warriors in the Pangea Armed Forces. They determine the course, organization, tactics, and policy of their division. The power a captain has over his/her division is absolute and cannot be questioned by subordinates or the captains of the other divisions. There are two ways to become one. Either by appointing or trial by combat in which the challenger must kill or defeat the current captain and have at least 200 witnesses. Becoming a Police has multiple benefits such as finacial assastance for school, many deals off, health and housing. Education Education is extremely limited in Pangea, with the literacy rate at 33%. School is not free and the only option for most citizens living in poverty is either to teach themselves or have their close ones teach them. When joining the Police those illiterate are able to take additional education classes that teach them the necessary things such as math, writing, reading, science and history. If you are lucky enough to go to a school the only reason is because you are a noble or person of importance or you have family in the Police. List of Neighborhoods There are entirety of areas in Pangea, each with their own culture, demographics, and attractions with some being better then others. Alki - An area that is directly surrounding the beautiful lake filled with shops and bountiful people. Aurora Village - An area known for it's crime Ballard - An easy going area which is inherited by people of Norwegian and Denmark decent. Bear Creek - Mostly for hunters and whatnot. Canada - The homearea of Ray Knightheart and where she wants to return to the most. Capitol Hill - It is one of the Pangea's most prominent nightlife and entertainment districts, and the center of the city's gay and counterculture communities. Denny Triangle - Its bounders create a triangle design. Kingsgate - An informal district of neighborhoods in north urban Pangea, named for and surrounding King Mall, the first covered mall in Pangea. Is also where the main setting takes place in the series. Magnolia - The second most populated district of Pangea, formed by houses on top of each other and known for its fruitful flowers and flora. Pioneer Square - Pioneer Square is a neighborhood in the southwest corner of Pangea. It was once the heart of the city: The early structures in the neighborhood were mostly wooden, and nearly all burned in the Great Fire. By the end of 1890, dozens of brick and stone buildings had been erected in their stead. The neighborhood takes its name from a small triangular plaza near the corner of First Avenue and Yesler Way, originally known as Pioneer Place. The Pioneer Square-Skid Road Historic District, a historic district including that plaza and several surrounding blocks, is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Queen Anne - The hill became a popular spot for the city's early economic and cultural elite to build their mansions, and the name derives from the architectural style typical of many of the early homes. It sits on the highest hill in Pangea with an elevation of 1200 feet. The population is about 28,000. Totem Lake - Just right by Bear creek Trivia *The world of Pangea is based on the human settlement from Attack on Titan in terms of the walls and the general layout. *This area in general is my version of what could happen to humanity if they suffered a widespread event and had to come togeather in order to survive. *Pangea is a reference to all of one. Which is accurate as the city is where all of the remaining humans are and it is the only area of human territory. Category:Locations